


Piece同人－智零：五人

by KnightNO4time



Category: PIECE～記憶の欠片～ | Piece - Fragment of a Memory (2012)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25327234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time





	Piece同人－智零：五人

智纪自那以后就没和零联系过了，虽然偶尔会在业界关系圈里听到对方寥寥几句传闻，而他也故意避开去登陆那个网页。

虽然享受了新起步的生活，但和女友的关系并不顺利。他们分手时是在距离关东煮小摊不远的河堤旁，对方委屈的眼泪滴在草地上。

智纪自然没有回到从前借酒消愁的日子，不过也在出去工作外的时间里足不出户，唯独不同的一点就是他再开了记者的行当并且全身心投入，虽然一些人认为那是借着工作在逃避。

直到他发现了新的热点，“标本家”的信息。那是一个让人作呕的案子，躲在黑暗里发生。虽然因为警方流露的消息少而没引起恐慌，不过目前已经发生三起。

死者们就像被用了完美手段处理过，身上的皮从后背切开后完好无损的从他们身上剥离，连细小的部分都处理的精密。而受害者完整的遗体肌肉组织暴露，好似一个医疗模型一半被依靠在路边站立，直到有人经过看到了个究竟，而完整的皮则好像地毯展品一样大字型被瘫在边上或者挂在墙上。

会是和Piece有关的吗？

因为上次的事情，还有其实根本忘不了的人，智纪很轻易的就想到这个疑问。

虽然上次不论如何都是关于“石化”的能力，可是在零其他人格没有被发现原因之前，这个问题依然没有被揭开。零他们在继续追查，智纪也不否认自己对于奇怪的案子会产生强烈的联想。

不自觉的，智纪打开了那个许久没上的网站。黑底白字醒目的标题横在屏幕上，果然都是一些重口的话题，却符合那个人的风格。每个小道报道上都附有难得一见的清晰重口的照片，面对这种画面智纪嘴角却有点不自觉的上扬，因为他清楚拍摄那些高难度的照片是零的技能，他们的初次相遇也是自己暴露在他的镜头之下。

脑内不自觉的响起快门的声响。

但最后即使看到对方有一些关于“标本家”的信息但还是没有动手联系对方。反而靠着自己的情报网，智纪不断收集着一些消息，只可惜这让他羞愧的角色自己寻找出口的道路永远都是借助了零的网站。智纪遇到“标本家”是他展开调查后一周后，第五具尸体在他家附近的街边公园被发现。

他警戒的的同时也担心起来前女友的安慰。就在他走神的时候，人影在他斜后方的小道插了进来。

智纪因为最近调查的敏感而反应比以往要快，他从以前的教训里学会了随身带着防身武器。侧身后退的瞬间，黑影手指部位隐约发出红光，就像火烤的烙铁一样的感觉。拿个不明的东西随着影子的出拳，拖着一条橘红色的线从智纪刚避开的的位置划开。

智纪本能对那个如同灼烧的颜色起了反应，他抬起左手臂挡住底下的额头，感觉到热流好似从手臂buyuanchude红线里发出。随着红线划过消失，那股热流快速消失，取而代之的是衣服袖子好像被高速划开一样顺着方向划开。

“完全没有碰触到却裂开”的前提让智纪心脏提到嗓子眼上。而且缺口很完整，像机器弄的一样公正。

他右手被刚才的动作卡在大衣口袋里未能取出胡椒喷雾剂。

红光再次逼近，智纪刚拿出来那个瓶子，却为时已晚。第三个人影插入进来并一把抱住智纪侧身护住，红色闪过同时那个第三人用全身的力气带着智纪推向后方建筑围墙。那个人的手臂上方被近距离的红色物体划开袖子，从他嘴里的呜咽能听出来他上臂被弄伤。

两个人险险避开这一次，腿不稳的撞在围墙上。

同时看向对方。智纪并没过度吃惊，被救的感觉似曾相识。

那怀念的轻笑和认真的眼神镶嵌在白得过度的脸上，即使在夜色和有些杂乱个性的黑发下也很分明。不过这可不是重逢的好时机。他们彼此没说一句话，借着远处街灯的暗明，感应着投来的眼神。随后一起抬头看着戴着红色一起出现的巨大身影。两人分别向着两边闪开，墙壁在身后发出硬物碰撞的声响。

不明人物帽子下的脸在昏暗里忽隐忽现，虽然智纪很像看清楚，不过扎眼的红光还是更具危险性。

虽然体力不错但是其实并不太会打架的智纪终于借着刚才对方扑空的空档找到反击之力。他对着转身的人脸上猛烈的喷上瓶子里的防身药品。

那是一种分不出性别的扭曲叫声，压制着大叫的冲动，人影用一只手捂着疼痛的眼睛发出老女人般的抽泣和低吟。他另一只手在失明的情况下疯狂的挥舞，多出来的几个红色看起来的确是他的五根手指。智纪还没来得及确认这荒唐之事，那个红色烙铁的爪子就乱挥而来。

他向后躲闪，自己左侧的衣服被红色的爪子抓开，他感到灼烧的感觉瞬间掠过侧腹，热度一瞬间消失取而代之的是从肌肤下面的炙热疼痛。

他的犹豫让人影乱挥的手臂有机可乘。

“危险！”

零的声音响起。怪人因为零的踢击而偏离了原位，与此同时零翻身护住智纪。但是还没离开，零的脸就比刚才还要苍白的扭曲，胡乱攻击的人用那红色的爪子撕破了零薄薄的黑衣服，后背的血随着裂开的衣布露出。

“喂？！”智纪一下子不知所措，看着失去平衡差点栽入自己怀里的人。智纪对着跟随声音逼近的人在此猛烈喷出来防身雾剂，但是捂着眼睛的人影影响并不大，虽然睁不开眼睛但是他生气也到了极点。大概因为看不到无法撤退，他反而放下计划无差别的攻击，帽子从他光头上滑落，不过手和夜色还是阻挡他的容颜。

（快离开！），怀里人猛然抬头，目光变得无比犀利瞪入智纪的双瞳。眼前的青年口气也梦的增加了爆发性，看起来因为疼痛和负伤让他极其不爽。

零戴着比刚才猛烈一倍的气势从智纪身前起来，借着冲出去的力道把负伤的身体拽离了地面。

（你这家伙！）暴躁的零，具体说是零的人格带着伤却因为情绪表现出比刚才适合打架很多的动作。他拳击连带踢击一起使出，看不见的人被他弄的抬不起身子后退好几步。

只是最后讲那个人提到是，爪子还是想要抓住零踢出去的腿。裤子裂开，似乎小腿也附上。

“唔…快走！”

（我知道！）

零对着体内的阵催促着。重新占据身体的阵蹙着眉头不耐烦的对着身体主人吼了一句，并不温柔的拉着智纪快速撤离不再管身后倒地呻吟的人是不是能分辨出一点容貌。

智纪猜测，现在让阵来是因为这情况下最能爆发出力量和耐力的就是最有脾气的阵了，要不然伤成这样实在是让人害怕。

最后再改成知己搀扶的情况下，他们看到了熟悉的白色房车。

那辆车就是零他们的家，只要有报道它就会启动，在任何地方安家。

两个人跌跌撞撞的到达车里，智纪抱着被救助的感激心情接受了阵粗暴的紧急处理。而且相比智纪，零的身体明显附上很多，因为背部的伤，当他做到驾驶座上的时候都不敢靠在椅背上活着多活动身子。

《呜呜呜…！痛死了啦！！》零突然哭起来，可怜巴巴的口气哭喊着抱怨。这小孩子一样的人格是优。

（混小子！不会开车别乱出来！）就在车子打了弯差点冲出车道之际，阵快速回来抢救了房车的危机。智纪在后座因为惯性也倒在位子上才爬起来。正好看到真用手护乱摸眼泪，看来刚才优是真的被疼哭了，眼泪花了视野。

“那个人丢在那里没问题吗？”捂着伤口智纪底气不足的问。

【至少他那样不会追上来，我们也有车】冷静的科学家贤出来，他口气比以前要冷硬很多，那应该是人奶伤痛造成的。

“更何况他已经丧失了今晚的目标，不会在那种糟糕的情况下再去袭击别人。”重新拿到自己肉体的零边说边偷过后视镜和智纪对视。随后无力的会心一笑。“好久不见，智纪。”

“啊，好久不见…零。”

（现在可没时间叙旧！痛死了，快处理伤口。会失血过多的！）阵表现不满的的往后视镜上投来目光。

先是一愣，智纪还是带着担心道谢道。“刚才真是谢谢啦，阵先生。”

（…啊…恩…）有点难的，阵会害羞。

到达安全地方后，两人挪入车后面。那里不满电脑器材，是零工作和生活的地方。此时粗糙的紧急处理并不好使，血弄的车地板上也是。

智纪的伤口并不深，却能看到清晰的深度和漂亮的切痕。要不是血染色，如果不去动伤口，肉和肉会完美贴合看不出切口。可以想象“标本家”如何用那个类似手术刀的奇怪武器漂亮完整的分割尸体皮肉的，那样干净的切痕完全不影响尸体“标本”的“美观”。

【一会要根据自身的伤口和当时的感觉好好做个分析】如此冷静的声音只有贤了。

因为伤的比智纪重，所以智纪强烈要求先处理零。

《不要吗！不要不要！不要再用我们自己做做材料了！好可怕…说不定下次就被切断手指了呢！》优哭喊比上次事件还厉害，甚至不再趴桌而是伤心害怕的仰天闹着。当然因为更剧烈的疼痛他变成抽泣。《绫也不在了，伤口痛死了！我不想再痛了啦！》优依旧借着零的的身体鼻涕一把眼泪一把。

【优！安静！】

贤少见的厉声制止优，优似乎也被吓到没有再出现。

零咬着牙费力脱去衣服，再贤的坚持下还要麻烦智纪冲着伤口拍上几张照片。索性命根一样的相机并没有在刚才的打斗里宣告使命的结束。

“总之需要你帮忙呢，智纪，”零歉意的示意后背的伤口。智纪去过那么多现场也并不是容易大惊小怪的人，但是处理这种伤口还是很少见。本想提议去医院可是零并不同意。以前都是零的女性人格-绫进行处理，如今那位医生已经不在…这不是关键，而是以前身为一个肉体，零是如何处理背部的伤口呢？还是没伤过背部呢？智纪此时没有条件能够问出口。

在贤冷静的指挥下，智纪有点笨拙的按照指示处理伤痛。

他清晰的看到零消瘦苍白的背部被残酷划破，三条痕迹次是因为动作撕开和血迹染色分外清晰。零的衣服已经不能要了，索性他打开柜子也是清一色的黑色系长衫，似乎那就是他的标志，颜色也和他的肌肤称为昼夜般的对比。

看来虽然没有皮开肉裂，但有几处还是少不了缝几针。但那都是手臂和腿的地方，零自己娴熟的处理了。望着零因为极力忍耐而扭曲的表情，想到以前聊天里对方自信清秀的容貌，智纪发现自己和他并没有来上一句重逢后的话语，从刚才就在讨论伤口处理和“标本家”的事情而忙碌着。

虽然零担心要不要帮智纪先处理，但是伤得并不重的智纪已经止血了。

在零的辅助下，智纪从后面伸手绕道零前方，换上他的腰接过绕道前方的绷带。就这样一圈圈小心的进行，这伤口面积大，消耗的绷带也多了不少。

“没想到还能碰到你”，零先开了口，他句子里并没有吃惊反而压制着一丝欣喜，不过还有别的因素压制着感情，智纪还不清楚。

“嗯，我继续开始工作了，就在前不久”，智纪含糊其辞。

【和女友分手了吗？】不知道贤的分析是从哪里看透的。

（真浪费！）

“阵，闭嘴”，零低头制止了阵，随后对智纪表示出来理解。

曾经分开前，零对智纪提出过一起合作。零拍照，智纪写文，那样的话智纪曾经天才报道的身份一定会再次回春。只是那次邀请被智纪拒绝了，因为他有新的开始，他应该学会享受和抓住身边的幸福。所以他和女友走了…虽然分手时哭的，不过两个人还算是和平分手，智纪虽然对于她的关怀和眼泪感到惭愧，却并不后悔。两个人还是有来往，老相识的会聊上几句，这次防身的工具也是对方提醒的好意。

《这次叔叔你没有想之前那么低沉呢！》

（小鬼别乱说话！）

《切～》

不知道何时恢复精神的优不分场合的发表意见，虽然从他发音含糊的感觉可以知道他还没哭完。如果不阻止，大概又要和阵都起嘴来了。

化解的一方还是零，“你们安静点”，作为身体的主导，零重新睁开在发丝下略显忧郁的双眸。“我觉得你还是别来的好，这次那么棘手你也看到了。”

智纪摇头，“你伤成这样…我会帮你”，也忘不了。

零用手和眼神示意智纪最好，然后他熟练的处理起来智纪侧腹的抓痕。再次进入短暂的沉默，只有忍痛的呼吸和医疗用品取出放入的声响。

“你处理伤口很在行啊，我以为只有绫小姐会，”智纪看着绕的完美得绷带。

因为缠绕绷带而靠近他的零，身上虽然此时都是药剂酒精的味道，但那份感觉和之前一样。

“因为我们有共同记忆，早就和绫学了过来”，零不温不火地回答。

“原来这样…想想也是”。

零说过，他们是被诅咒的五人。因为piece而一起。然后在之前的时间里，他体内的绫已经得到解脱离去，如今的四个人依旧寻找着自己的真相和答案。

看来这话题并不算好，两个人在此潜入沉默。

零突然探头，眼神变的不露感情，【这次的事件虽然和上次不同，但是根据调查，这难以解释的现象应该和piece有很大关系】

贤突然的进入不知道是转移话题的还是对于探索的追求急不可耐。

“这次可不是什么容易的事情，和上次的危险度有的一比”，零重新开口。

“那么我们合作，多个人也安全点，”听到智纪如此说道后，零反而好奇这次智纪为何那么主动要求合作和深入。

看着零的犹豫，智纪微微动了动眉毛。因为他发现了之前零压制感情的原因，难道零是在担心自己？不过反过来说，看到这次伤势，智纪才是要担心零的。

但从以前，零他们就凭借这一个身体过来，那是智纪无法想象的生活。

“你曾经问过我，为了追求真相愿不愿意死，”智纪穿好破掉的衣服，想了一下开口。“那时候我为了我的真相而回答是的。而你为了追求你们的真相，不知道铤而走险多少次，那是我不知道的。”

“……”

“我在意你，也担心你。而且…”智纪露出一个放心的表情，故意说到，“我也在进行工作”，虽然他们总是超出自己的工作范围。

零像是无奈的笑了出来。

“那么…”零撑起来不算好的身体，对椅子上的人伸出手，“让我们再次合作吧。”

智纪握住他的手站起来，那里传来的是和冰凉皮肤不一样的温暖。智纪觉得自己还是喜欢和他合作的，和他相见，所以这次可能会想要成为搭档的存在。

零笑着，最后低头对着自己的人问出来那句常用的句式。

“OK？Everybody？”


End file.
